Earth 22
by NMarr
Summary: Their bond was strong. Even after the Joker shot Dick. Even after Barbara became Flamebird.


**Disclaimer: **Everything belonging to DC Comics is there's.

**A/N: **So this was my inspiration.

.com/?q=Barbara%20Gordon&order=9&offset=168#/d1lfi5d.

It got me thinking, what if Dick was the one that was shot and Babs was still fighting?

Review!

* * *

"Ughh…" Dick Grayson was finally waking up.

"Dick can you hear me?" Dick opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Barbara Gordon. She looked as if she had been crying for hours.

"Babs? What's going on?" He asked looking around. His vision was still hazy and his head was pounding.

Barbara looked down. How could she tell him that the Joker had just crippled him and tortured Alfred?

"Babs?

She sighed and finally looked him in the eyes.

"Dick, yesterday. She tried choking back tears. "Yesterday, the Joker, the Joker…"

"At the mentioning of his name Dick's memory was clear.

"I know, Alfred, Bruce hasn't been the same since Jason." Dick sighed as he took a sip out of his coffee. Alfred had come and visited him in his new apartment. Things had been rough ever since Jason's death. Bruce was worse than ever. Bruce and Dick fought even more than usual. Dick had even cut his adventures with the titans short. He had been in Bludhaven for a few months now.

"Yes Master Richard, maybe with some time Master Bruce will finally stop blaming himself for everything."

Dick nodded. They had been talking about depressing things too much.

"So you like my new place, Alfie?" Dick smiled at Alfred's disapproving look.

Dick didn't really expect anyone, especially not Alfred.

"A pig stein is cleaner than this, Master Richard." Dick laughed.

"Aw come one Alfred, it's not that bad…" Dick was cut short by the sound of the doorbell.

"Are you expecting company, Richard?" Alfred asked already walking towards the door.

"I got it Alfie! It's probably Star, she said she'd come by soon." Dick smiled and opened the door. "Yes?"

The moment the door opened, Dick crashed into the coffee table. He had been shot right through his stomach.

"Richard!" Alfred ran to Dick cupping his cheek.

"Please don't worry; it's a psychological complaint, common among ex- wards. You see, he thinks he's a table antique… Mind you, I can't say much about its condition." Joker. Dick was wincing in pain as Joker's henchmen dragged Alfred away. "I mean there's a hole in the middle, and the base appears to be damaged."

"You… You scum. My Richard… I'll..." Alfred tried getting out through tears.

"Ahh!" Alfred yelled as one of the henchmen began his assault on him.

"Frankly, he won't be walking off the runway in that state of repair." The Joker continued drinking some wine.

"In fact, the idea of him walking anywhere seems increasingly remote. But then, that's always the problem with soft backs. Gosh, these literary discussions are so dry. When you've finished with the old boy, you know where to take him." He said as he crouched down towards Dick.

"You know it's such a shame you'll miss your butler's re-debut, Mr. Grayson. Sadly, our venue wasn't built with the disabled in mind. But don't worry I'll take snapshots to remind him of you."

"Wuh… wuh… why…are you… duh… doing this?" Dick tried saying. He was in so much pain. He needed to save Alfred.

"To prove a point. Here's to crime." Joker raised his wine glass at him.

Dick pulled his hands into tight fists he wanted to get up now.

"Where's Alfred Babs?"

Barbara had her arms around herself.

"He's alright, Bruce managed to save him."

"And Joker?"

"Bru-Bruce nearly killed him." Barbara said glaring at the ground. Her dad and Alfred should have just let Bruce kill that piece of shit. Dick stayed quiet for a few seconds. It was time he got up. The Joker was going to pay. He tried standing up but his legs weren't listening to him. He struggled for a while as Barbara watched helplessly letting more tears out. Dick started to panic.

"Babs! Barbara! Why can't I move my legs? BARBARA!"

Barbara was sobbing she sat down and held Dick's hand.

"Dick, please, just listen to me. Please stop trying to move." She said.

"Babs what's going on?" Dick asked, his eyes beginning to water.

Barbara looked down trying to stop her own tears from coming down.

"Dick." She sighed. "Jok-Joker. He shot you. In your spine, and and you're… you can't… you won't."

"I won't what!"

"You've been paralyzed from the waist down, Dick." She whispered.

"No… You're lying." Dick said in the same low tone. He was in shock, he couldn't be paralyzed. Barbara was lying to him. No. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Dick." Barbara said exiting the room in a hurry. She couldn't be in there anymore. Dick had just lost everything. He had born to fly and move around like no other could, and now Joker took that away from him. Barbara ran to her car and cried like she never did before.

Bruce had been watching everything. He followed Barbara and got in her car next to her. She embraced him and sobbed into his shirt.

"Why him? Why not me? He had so much more to live for Bruce." Bruce's tears started flowing down. He had just lost his son, why did Joker have to take everything from his other son? Dick was everything he had left. He should have been there for him. Bruce could have saved him. Dammit, he should have been there for both of them!

Dick couldn't believe this was true. By the time Barbara had left Donna and Alfred had come in. Dick wouldn't even speak, he couldn't. Why was Barbara lying to him?

"Dick? Please talk." Donna held his hand wiping away her own tears. Alfred came beside Dick and hugged him. Joker had held him down and taken pictures of a helpless and bloody Dick and showed them to him. He was glad Dick was alive, but at what cost.

Dick held on to Alfred.

"Why me. Why did he have to do this? My legs… My legs…" Dick sobbed and yelled and cried until the doctors came in and made him sleep.

Donna had been watching him sleep for a few hours. Dick was 12 years old when she had met him. She was 3 years older and always laughed at the funny looking boy with shorts as short as hers. Diana had told her he was a cutie. Donna always laughed at his jokes and always supported Dick. He was one of her best friends. He didn't deserve this, no one did. She put her hand tenderly on his cheek and kissed his forehead. All the wonderful memories of Dick and the rest of the titans filled her mind.

"Dream of the memories, Dick." She whispered as she left the room.

"Dick."

Dick heard a familiar deep voice. It had to be Bruce, or Batman.

"Bruce?" He muttered out trying to see through all the drugs the doctors had given him.

"Bruce!" Dick said as he threw his arms around his mentor. "Bruce." Dick started sobbing.

"Everything's going to be OK son. I promise." Bruce told him in way a mother would to her child.

It took a whole week to convince the doctors that Dick was well enough to bring back to the manor. Donna was there every day along Kory, Wally, Garth, Roy, Gar, Vic, and Raven. They didn't want to leave his side. Dick hadn't seen or heard anything from Barbara ever since she told him the news.

* * *

Time passed quickly and Dick had gone into a deep depression. His friends were always trying to cheer him up but nothing worked. It was as if Dick had lost his meaning in life. He didn't talk, he didn't smile, he didn't laugh and he rarely ate. He was becoming deathly skinny. Bruce never felt so helpless before. He wasn't Dick anymore. He was still getting used to his chair and his new way of life. He had pushed everyone out of his life. He didn't want to see anymore sorry looks or sympathetic speeches. He just wanted to be alone.

Dick had been trying to help Bruce with a case ever since he came back to Bludhaven. Kory, Bruce and Alfred were the only ones who Dick didn't completely push out of his life, not that he didn't try. So now all Bruce did was trying to get Dick to help him with some cases and mysteries. Dick only asked Bruce for a new security system, one that no one could get by including Bruce himself.

"Stupid chair." Dick cursed as he knocked his drink down after hearing his alarm go off. He wheeled himself towards the cameras and stared. It couldn't be. He hadn't seen her in months! The last he heard of her was that she had taken up the hero life again as Flamebird, thanks to Superman and Batman.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Dick felt his stomach drop. He wheeled over to the door and opened it. He stared into the green eyes he longed to see. Barbara.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

"Oh Dick! She kneeled down and embraced him.

"I'm sorry for leaving… you… I just… just…"

"Shhh…" Dick rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. "It's ok Babs."

"It's not. I was selfish and stupid." She looked up at Dick and looked into his blue eyes.

"You're here now though." He stared back at her. The wedding invitation, Dick had to give it to her. She looked so gorgeous though… "I have to give you something…"

He whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Morning." Barbara smiled up at Dick. She was lying on his side drawing circles on his stomach.

"Good morning. Uh… about last night…" Dick replied starting to drag himself away. I meant to give you this earlier." Dick handed her an envelope

"Nice stationary for a "Dear Babs" letter." She replied opening it.

"It's not that, its-"

"AN ENGANMENT ANNOUNCMENT FOR YOU AND KORY?" Barbara yelled out.

"I'm sorry, I"

"Then what was last night? A little self-esteem booster? You coward! You make me sick! I'm leaving!" She got up, put her clothes back on and stormed off. That as the last he saw of Barbara for months.

* * *

"So she's been doing great, huh?" Dick asked Bruce. Bruce had actually come to visit him and Kory. The conversation had soon drifted from Gotham to Flamebird. She was all over the news "Gotham's best girl and the Titan's new fearless leader," They would call her.

"Barbara has definitely made a name for herself. I just wish she would have chosen another name." Bruce sighed. Did Babs really have to choose the persona of a Kryptonian hero? Clark was always getting into his business. Dick laughed and Kory smiled.

"I like the costume, she looks very stunning and she's an amazing leader. "Kory added in. She was trying to get on Bruce's good side but Bruce just ignored her. He still was uneasy around meta-humans.

"Yeah, Kory but don't forget Bruce is anti-supes." Dick joked. Bruce gave them "the look". "I think it's time for me to go now." He declared as he exited the clock tower.

"Do you Richard John Grayson take Kory Andrews as your lawful, wedded wife?"

"I do" Dick replied smiling up to Kory. God she looked beautiful. He had to be the luckiest man in the universe.

"Do you Kory Andrews take Richard John Grayson as your lawful, wedded husband?"

"I d…" Kory was interrupted a black light crossed their wedding venue and out appeared Raven. Dick could only watch as his wife-to-be was kissed by Raven and shot up towards the sky.

"Kory!" Dick yelled.

Everything was fine! Raven. How could she do this to them? He loved Kory. If Raven even made one bruise on Kory he was going to… Oh Kory. Was she OK?

It had been hours since Raven's attack. Dick wouldn't move.

"Dick?" Barbara walked towards him. "You should go home."

"Go home? Really, Barbara? The love of my life just got blasted off by a psycho and you're telling me to go home?" Dick was beginning to get angry.

"Why don't you just leave?" Dick spat at her as wheeled himself away.

Barbara just looked down. She shouldn't have come. They didn't have the same friendship and trust they once had as Batgirl and Robin. Above that she had betrayed Starfire.

* * *

"Hey." Prophet heard the feminine voice through his earpiece. "Any news on Starfire yet?" She asked.

"She's in S.T.A.R. labs now Flamebird." Dick felt bad about yelling at her at his wedding. She was just trying to help. He didn't know what to say. He'd done too many horrible things to her over the years and Kory was her friend, they were both Titans after all.

"Will she be all right?"

"We still don't know."

"…"

"Flamebird?" Dick said after a few minutes of silence.

_Knock. Knock._

Dick turned towards his balcony. It was Babs in her costume. He quickly wheeled over and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked letting her in.

"I thought it would be better if we talk in person. Can you tell Kory we miss her and to come back soon?" She said in a low voice. Concern was written all over her face.

"I'll try, but I don't think she wants to see me." Dick sighed. Kory had been devastated after Dick broke their relationship off. She wouldn't even talk to him anymore.

"Why wouldn't she?" Barbara asked sitting down on the couch.

"We broke up.

"Busy, short pants?" Flamebird asked as she jumped in through Dick's window.

"It's called a door." He rolled his eyes and got back to his computer. They had finally patched things up. Things were better between them than ever.

"I prefer windows." Barbara smiled at him and walked behind him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Something." Dick smirked. He just loved teasing her.

"Diiick… Can you please tell me what you're doing?"

"Fine. Alright so last night I had a dream. It was about this prophet. Everyone needed him, yet he didn't do much. All he did was give information and yet it meant so much to people."

"OK? So…" Barbara looked at him slipping her mask off. Dick couldn't help but stare at her. Her Flamebird costume was tighter than the Batgirl one. It was Red, like her hair, and she even kept the yellow go go boots.

"Would you stop staring at me and finish your little story." She glared at him

He smirked and continued, "So I told myself. I can't just sit around moping all day. It's time I do something. I found a way to help everyone. Bruce even approved."

"So then you're basically going to be giving everyone information?"

"Yep, thanks for dumbing it down." Barbara rolled her eyes. Something flashed onto the computer.

"Batman's requesting backup, Flamebrid."

"Got it. So what should I call you now, hunk wonder?"

"Prophet." He smiled at her as she jumped into the night.

"This is Wonder Woman to Prophet. Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it."

"Anything for the Amazonian Princess." Dick smiled. He still had it.

Wonder Woman laughed on the line. Everyone needed prophet now.

Barbara had been sitting on his couch glaring at him while he talked and flirted with other heroes.

She sighed dramatically. Dick smiled and turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking why everyone needs prophet so damn much lately." She pouted. Dick motioned her over. Barbara happily walked over and sat on his lap.

"I promise tomorrow will be just you and me." Dick said kissing her forehead. "So no Prophet, no Flamebird, no Batman…"

"Or Wonder Woman." Barbara cut in. Dick laughed.

"And no Wonder Woman. Besides I have this new idea. I know you'll love it."

"What's it about?" She asked, curiosity taking over.

"Something. You'll find out tomorrow." Dick smiled at her. She wasn't going to stop bugging him until he told her.

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"Well you left the titans right?

"Yeah…"

"Don't you miss being in a team, because I do."

"OK?"

"That's your hint. Now shut up and go do something useful. Someone's on the line." Dick said pushing her off playfully.

"Hey, I was planning on staying here but now that you're being such a little prick. I'm leaving." She said walking loudly to the window.

"Yep, that's her. What a drama queen, right?" Dick smiled turning his head towards Barbara. She poked her head back in.

"I am not. Who is that anyway?"

"Dinah. She says hi." Babs smiled and walked back in. "She says she could use an extra hand." Dick continued looking up at her.

"Umm, only if you make me some hot cocoa when I get back. It gets cold out there you know?" Dick smiled at her and began shoving her out.

"She's on her way Canary."

* * *

Barbara was running late. Dick was supposed to pick her up in 5 minutes and she just made it back from another mission. She had spent the night with Dick after coming back from helping Dinah. Early the next morning Bruce had called for her and had kept Flamebird busy for hours. Now she only had 5 minutes to get all dressed up!

"Ugh… I don't even think I own a fancy dress." She grumbled to herself.

"That's pretty sad." Dick cheerfully popped in.

"Dick? How did you… Never mind. Just get out! I'm trying to get ready here!" She yelled throwing her cape at him.

"Alright, geez, I'll be in the living room."

Barbara took a quick shower and got ready rather quickly.

"You used to be slower." Dick remarked as they walked towards Dick's car.

"Bruce likes torturing me every chance he gets."

Dick had Bruce use his connections. He managed to make reservations for the couple at the new Gotham City hot spot.

Barbara whistled. "Fancy." She winked.

"Very." Dick smiled at her.

There whole night was taken up by laughter and nonstop flirting. They were having a great time but Barbara was anxious to know about Dick's new plan.

"So… Are you going to tell me about the new something you wouldn't tell me about yesterday?" She began.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well I'm starting my own team." Dick searched for any hint of expression on her face. She smiled at him. She leaned towards him and whispered.

"Like the titans and the league sort of team?"

"Yeah, but with a twist I guess."

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, don't get mad, but it's all females. I didn't even notice until after I asked all of them, but I want you to join and be the main operative." She stayed quiet for a few minutes and Dick was getting impatient.

"So I get to boss them around and kick their butt if they make a move on you?" She smiled. Dick sighed in relief. "So did you pick our name yet?"

"Actually one of the operatives did. Lady Blackhawk saw a bird theme in the other heroes and suggested the Birds of Prey."

"The Birds of Prey. I like it. So when do we start prophet?"

* * *

The Birds had been active for 2 years now. Their team consisted of Flamebird, Black Canary, Huntress, Lady Blackhawk and their leader Prophet. Barbara and Dick had been going on and off ever since. They had been off for a while now and Flamebird and Huntress were becoming unbearable.

"Well next time listen to me." Barbara yelled at Huntress as the ladies made their way in the clock tower.

"I will once you decide to get an effective plan." Helena darted back.

"I don't see you coming up with anything."

"I would if you would shut up for once!" Helena got in her face.

"Ladies, please calm down." Dick said getting in the middle. "Babs just back off."

"You're telling me to back off. You saw what happened, Dick. She disobeyed my orders and screwed up the whole mission. She even caused a person to die."

"That wasn't her fault." Dick tried getting her to calm down.

"Come on Barbara let's go get something to eat." Dinah tried intersecting.

"Yeah, I sure am hungry." Zinda tried helping.

"I'm not hungry." She was starting to pace around.

"Someone should do something about that temper of yours." Helena smirked. Barbara had had enough of her. She was going to get it. Barbara lunged at her. Dinah managed to pull her back and Dick got in between Helena and Barbara again.

"For the last time, Babs. Just leave her alone."

"Of course you'd protect her." She spat out getting out of Dinah's grip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick asked.

"You know what it means, how long have you two been seeing each other, huh?" She turned her back on them. Dinah put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on baby bat let's go."

Dick and Helena were shocked how did she know?

* * *

"Batman to Prophet. Locate Flamebird."

"Sure, the ghoul tells her everything Dick. She's worse than him." Helena glared at Barbara she truly had everything even Batman's approval. Barbara ignored everyone in the room upon hearing Batman's voice. This is just what she needed.

"I'm here Batman."

"Robin and I are about to head out. You will join us, right?"

"On it give me five minutes."

"You're leaving? You know you guys have another mission to finish Flamebird." Dick glared at her.

"Batman needs me. You have Huntress though." Barbara said slipping her mask on as she began her way towards the Batcave.

"It doesn't matter, we'll be better off without you." Helena added. Flamebird stopped short and turned around smirking.

"At least Batman trusts me and supports me in what I do."

Flamebird had officially left the team a while later. Her reason being, "Batman needs me." Dick wasn't sure if that was true or not but he didn't see her much.

The Birds were a successful team Dinah had taken the new leadership position after Flamebird's departure. Huntress actually listened to her, and Zinda was an amazing pilot. Dick and Helena had actually pursued a relationship. She had stayed over with Dick the first time Barbara called Dick.

"Prophet. We need information on David Cain."

"Is that Flamebird? Tell her I said hi. I want her to know." Helena smiled.

"We?" Dick asked Babs ignoring Helena.

"Batman and me."

"Why can't you guys do it?" Dick asked curiously. Bruce usually did easy stuff on his own. She sighed.

"Look if you don't want to do it, just say so."

"No it's not that, it's just it seems kind of weird. What are you guys up to?"

"Something. We've been busy for the past month. So are you going to do it or not?"

"Yeah give me a few minutes." He said getting on to his chair towards his computer.

"Dick, you're seriously leaving to help her?" Helena asked following him.

"I don't stop you when you have to go patrolling, Helena." He replied.

Dick retrieved the information needed back to Batman, Flamebird was busy.

* * *

Helena and he had ended things and he and Babs were slowly getting back to friendship terms. She was almost always busy doing things with Bruce and Robin, Tim. Tim and Dick got along like brothers. The little snot had discovered them and their secrets.

Dick was informing the birds on a new mission for the beginning of the morning. Things were going smoothly and Dick even had a surprise visitor.

"Hey, BW!" Babs yelled loudly with a huge smile. She greeted everyone with a hug, besides Helena. They weren't exactly friends, yet.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Cassandra, A.K.A. the new Batgirl." She smiled proudly at her. "Cass, this is Dick slash Prophet, Dinah slash Black Canary, Zinda slash Lady Blackhawk and that's Huntress. Tim I think you already know everyone"

"Hey." Tim said.

"Hey Cassandra, nice to meet you honey." Dinah extended her arm out. Cassandra just stared at her hand then looked back at Barbara.

"You can trust her, Cass. It's OK." Barbara tried. Cassandra shook her hand but didn't say anything.

"Hey Babs, honey, mind if we talk in private?" Dinah asked. There was something so familiar about the girl.

"Yeah, sure." Barbara followed her into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"About Cassandra, who are the girl's parents?"

"David Cain and Shiva." Barbara shrugged. "Cass is good though. She's an amazing fighter too. We don't have to worry about her Di."

"Shiva. I knew it."

"There isn't going to be a problem right?"

"No of course not. I just, I was just curios."

They stayed together for hours. Cassandra didn't talk at all.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Barbara's communicator went off.

"Excuse me." She muttered as she went into the corner.

"Right now? Alright… What about them? Ok… I'll be right there." She said as she came back to the group.

"The ghoul needs you?" Dinah looked at her." Barbara sighed.

"Yeah, we're following a trail. Dick, do you mind if Cassandra and Tim crash here for the night?"

"'Course not. Just call if you two need anything." Dick ruffled Tim's hair. Babs nodded and left.

"Anyone wanna tell me what on Earth those two are doing together so much, lately?" Zinda asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Bludhaven is in complete and utter chaos." "The death toll of 100,068." "No reports of Flamebird, Batgirl or Robin." "The city has been destroyed."

Dick just decided to turn the T.V. off. Bludhaven had just been destroyed. It was pure luck that he had come to see Alfred that day. Barbara wasn't answering her communicator, and neither was Cassandra. Were they safe?

"Any word on them, Bruce?" Bruce walked past the living room.

"Tim called in. He said Cassandra and him were out of town while Flamebird tried getting back to Bludhaven." Dick ran a hand through his hair. What was the point of being there? He might as well go to is Gotham apartment.

Will all the traffic it had taken longer than Dick thought it would take.

"Babs?" Dick wheeled over to where Flamebird was laying in front of his door. Her mask was off and she looked awfully sick.

"Babs! What's wrong? Are you injured?" Dick unlocked the door and pulled Barbara in. "Barbara, what's wrong?"

She collapsed and started sobbing into his lap. "Dick… All those people… they died. My… fault. So… many… people. They were… They were my … responsibility. First Blockbuster... and… and Black Widow… Now… this. I'm… I'm a f-f-failure Dick." She sobbed. Dick felt helpless he hadn't seen her since the whole Blockbuster incident. The last he heard of her was that she had gone off with Black Widow until she realized what had happened. Dick snapped out of his daze and kept rubbing her back. He managed to pull her onto his lap. He was rocking her like a small child, trying to calm her down.

"Shh… Just let it all out, Red, it'll be OK." He said in a calming, soothing voice. The rocking seemed to work. Barbara had managed to calm down and even fall asleep. Dick sighed and rolled them over to his bed room. He dressed her into one of his t-shirts and laid her back down. He wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch for Babs.

"Dick?" He barely heard the faint whisper. "Are you leaving?" She said rubbing her eyes. "'Cause I don't want you to." She said. Dick smiled and wheeled himself over. He laid next to her pulling her close.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_3 Years Later…_

It was too much to take in. Over the past years Dick had been through pretty much everything. Starting with Babs nearly getting killed trying to save Bruce during the crisis, then him proposing to her only to have Bruce take him off somewhere and come back to find that they really weren't ready. She was still shaken about Bludhaven, but she never said anything. But that wasn't it. Dick had to destroy the new clock tower in Gotham in order to stop Bruce from killing the Joker. He had to move the Birds and himself to Metropolis. Heck, even Jason Todd came back from the dead. His late brother came back from the freaking dead. He had been dressing up as Nightwing in order to get Flamebird's attention. Jason was killing now and it hurt all of them. Then there was the new addition to the Batfamily: The Spoiler. Tim's now ex-girlfriend. Tim. He had had it pretty tough too. Dick had been there for everything, his friend's and his parent's deaths. Now Tim was really his brother, Cassandra was really his sister, and Bruce had a biological, demon son with none other than Talia Al Ghul.

Oh, there was yet another crisis. This one was just horrible. Final crisis, they were calling it everyone thought they were going to die. Dick wasn't updated as he usually was, he was too nervous. Bruce was fighting against a God. This was impossible, even if Clark had been helping him. For the past hour Tim and he had been waiting for news.

"This was what he was wearing…" Superman continued along with Wonder Woman. Dick wasn't sure what he was saying, everything had turned into a blur.

Not Bruce. Anyone but him.

Why was Superman handing him a ripped Batman uniform and cowl?

"Dick… Tim… I'm so sorry." Barbara walked in, mask less and cape less. Her eyes were watering. Dick hadn't even noticed that Diana and Clark had left. Barbara walked over to Robin and Dick, holding each of their hands'.

"We'll get through this, Alright? Gotham we'll be better than ever, just for him. We'll make him prouder than ever, OK?" She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. Dick was in shock. Tim couldn't believe it.

* * *

"Babs, it has to be us." "The city's going crazy." "Gone Hunting." Tim's words and note echoed in Barbara's mind. Gotham was in pure chaos upon hearing the news. Even the whole "network" of heroes they called in couldn't control all the chaos. All the blackgate inmates had escaped and there was a bunch of Batman imposters roaming the city. Tim was determined it was up to Barbara and him to take up the mantle of the bat. He left minutes ago, before anyone would notice. What if he was in trouble? Barbara sighed; it was time to get going.

"Has anyone seen Damian?" Dick asked coming down to the cave. "He's been missing."

"No."

Silence.

"I have to go." Barbara rose from her seat and finished putting on her costume. "Where's the car?" She asked, dumbfounded. Had Tim taken it? But His Redbird was missing as well…

"Ugh… I think I found Damian. Do you mind hauling him back in?" Dick asked, visibly annoyed. Damian was full of unpleasant surprises. He'd been even more of a prick since Bruce's… departure.

"Sure." And with that Flamebird took off. She wasn't telling him something. Something just got worse. Dick shook his head he needed to help her now, he could yell at Babs later.

"Prophet. Flamebird, You there?"

"I hear you. Have Robin and Batgirl called in?" She replied. She was circling the city in search for Damian and/or Tim.

"Not Tim but you better hurry to go get Damian. Looks like he was taking a girl out for a ride, but Croc and Ivy just caught up with them. Are you heading in? I already ejected the girl."

"Got him!" Flamebird swooped down to get Damian. She had been "flying" on a paragliding-like structure. She had captured Damian just in time. "Come on little D, let's get you to Dick and Alfred. Are you hurt?" She tried smiling at the kid.

"I'm fine." He muttered with a frown.

"The hell?" There was a new hole on the "wings" and they were plummeting down towards a body of river. "Hang on!"

The landing was harder than expected. The water was like concrete and Barbara was pretty sure she heard Damian scream and her Comm. link break. Barbara swam to the surface gasping for air. Damian was beside her.

"What now!" She cursed as someone started shooting. Flamebird tried her best in getting Damian out of the way. They had to run out of bullets soon.

"I am Batman!" No doubt, someone dressed resembling Batman swooped down shooting the people aiming at Flamebird and Damian down.

"Jason." Barbara said through gritted teeth. It had to be him, who else had possession of their tools, who else had a similar fighting style as them? Of course, how could she be so stupid and ignore Tim's warnings? "Damian!" She screamed. Jason had just shot him. "Dammit." She was going to have to ignore Jason for now. Damian was the priority.

"Todd's… Todd's gonna… get it." Damian muttered.

Barbara had managed to drop Damian off with Alfred and Dick. She had to find Tim. Jason was nuts. He was capable of anything at this point. She had to stop him.

There was a tracking device on the Batman costume Tim had taken and luckily Flamebird was able to locate him. He was in a subway station. Jason had to be there, she just hoped Tim was OK…

Barbara entered the deserted subway station, Jason had seriously lost it. He had transformed the subway station into his version of the batcave. She didn't see any trace of Tim.

Barbara's eyes widened. There was a Batman cowl lying on the floor.

"Tim."

"He's dead now!" Jason, as Batman, came crashing down on her. "But of course the original Batgirl would be better." Jason remarked. Punches, kicks and even a few shots from Jason were thrown at one another in a matter of seconds. "Join me Babs. Join me in my war against crime. We'll be better than ever. Be my Robin."

"Where's Tim?" Flamebird yelled she was willing to beat Jason down if it meant bringing Tim to safety.

Dick ran a trembling hand through his hair. He was listening to everything that was going on between Babs and Jason. He was worried: for Babs, for Tim, for Damian and even for Jason. Alfred had permitted Damian to help as long as Squire was with him. Damian had reported bringing Tim in. He was in bad shape, but at least he wasn't dead. Now if only Barbara would come back…

"Jason, it doesn't have to be like this. You heard what Bruce had to say. We can get help for you. Please just take my hand." Flamebird pleaded with Jason. Their fight had taken a brutal turn as soon as Barbara had shown him Bruce's last will. Bruce had said Jason was his biggest failure, that he needed help and how sorry he was. That had only made Jason angrier.

They were fighting on a moving train and Babs had kicked him off the train onto the tracks. Now he was hanging from it refusing Barbara's help. The bay was just below him…

""I'll be seeing you sooner than you think," Jason replied with a smirk as he let go of the ledge. Barbara heard a loud splash.

* * *

Dick sighed in relief as he heard Flamebird's motorcycle coming in. He had been accompanied by Alfred, Damian, who was wearing a version of the Robin costume, and Tim, who could only barely sit up.

Barbara walked in slowly. How could Jason just let go and what did he mean? She sighed yet again. What were they supposed to do now that they had seen what Gotham was like without a Batman?

"What happens now?" Tim tried saying. He was just as lost as everyone else.

"Now? Now… Now we know what we have to do." She faced Tim, with a look that said she had made up her mind.

Tim understood. There was only one thing to do now…

* * *

"Batman and Batwoman, are you there? This is Prophet."

Barbara smiled she liked the sound of it and so did Tim. The city was there's now and they were going to make Bruce proud.

"We hear you loud and clear pixie boots." She smiled sharing a laugh with Batman." Dick rolled his eyes. He could see them through the cameras. Tim really did resemble Bruce and Babs looked great in the new Batwoman costume.

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you two later then…" Dick began. As if they needed his help. Tim was a genius and Babs could definitely hold her own.

"Wait, you're leaving us?" Tim said with a dramatic sigh.

"Well, do you guys honestly need me?" Dick raised an eyebrow. Barbara had an unreadable expression.

"I do. I don't want you to go anywhere." Dick knew she wasn't just talking about staying online with them and it brought a smile to his lips. She really did look gorgeous in red and black.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so there it is. How did you guys like it? And yes I used the same line Dick used before. =) Review!


End file.
